


Correction

by perniciousLizard



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousLizard/pseuds/perniciousLizard
Summary: Papyrus has a sudden realization, and makes a wrong guess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short scene inspired by another thing I was working on. There isn't a ton of Papyrus/Grillby on Ao3 (unsurprisingly), so I decided to post it up here.

It was not Grillby’s fault.  

“…Papyrus.”

It was an accident.

“WHAT IS IT?”

“…your shirt.”  

“IT IS VERY COOL, I KNOW.”  

Grillby sighed, and Papyrus realized that he had guessed incorrectly what he was going to say.  This happened numerous times every day.  Papyrus was sure he was getting better at understanding him, but progress was slow.  

Grillby poked at one of the buttons on Papyrus’ shirt, and Papyrus looked down and realized that he had done up the buttons incorrectly, at the top.  He started to go to fix them, but Grillby was already carefully undoing them.  

Papyrus watched his hands systematically undo the top five buttons.  He felt frozen in place, which was an odd sensation to experience when being touched by a fire elemental.  

Grillby brushed the front of Papyrus’ shirt, smoothing out wrinkles, and then correctly rebuttoned what he had undone.  "…there.“  He fixed Papyrus’ collar. 

"THANK YOU?” He was still unable to move.  

His hands paused. “…oh.  I…should have asked.”  His flames tinged with blue in embarrassment.  "……sorry."

"IT’S FINE!!!” Papyrus’ voice squeaked at the end.  

Grillby quickly turned back towards the stove.  The blue lingered, on the back of his neck.  Papyrus was struck by the strange urge to touch him there, where it was still blue.  

“I…NEED TO CHECK ON SOMETHING!  IN ANY OTHER ROOM IN THE HOUSE!”  Papyrus ran out of the kitchen.  

He knew exactly what it was he was feeling.  It was only natural.  It was not his fault, or Grillby’s.  He needed to clear his head, so he went and stood outside his house.  Grillby had been by so frequently, the entire house smelled like him.  It was normally a little annoying, but now it was overwhelming.  The fresh air outside cleared his skull.  

For a few minutes, anyway.  Grillby came outside to look for him.  He stayed under the overhang so that when the snow melted, it wouldn’t drip on him.  

“……I’m sorry,” Grillby said.  

“YOU ARE NOT AT FAULT FOR MY FEELINGS,” Papyrus said.  

“……your feelings?”  

“I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT NO ONE CAN STOP BEING HANDSOME, EVEN WHEN THEY HAVE NO DESIRE TO ENTANGLE THEIR PLATONIC FRIENDS IN AN INESCAPABLE WEB OF DESPERATE PASSION.”  

“………Papyrus?”

“I HAVE COME TO ACCEPT IN THE LAST TWENTY MINUTES THAT I LOVE YOU, AND HAVE LOVED YOU FOR QUITE SOME TIME.  BUT!  I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU DO NOT RETURN THESE SINCERELY EXPRESSED EMOTIONS WITH ANYTHING OTHER THAN FEELINGS OF PLATONIC FRIENDSHIP.”  He marched over to Grillby and took his hand.  It was warm with a promise that would never be.  "MY HEART IS BREAKING, BUT I HOPE YOU SHARE MY DESIRE TO MAINTAIN THIS VERY IMPORTANT FRIENDSHIP, DESPITE THE UNASKED FOR INTERRUPTION OF MY ROMANTIC ATTRACTION.  I AM SURE I WILL MOVE ON, SOME DAY!  MAYBE TOMORROW!  MAYBE OVER THE COURSE OF MANY YEARS!  MORE LIKELY, IT WILL TAKE A FEW MONTHS, BUT IT IS DIFFICULT TO PREDICT.“  He clutched Grillby’s hand even tighter, and Grillby looked down at it.  "DO YOU UNDERSTAND, AND WILL YOU FORGIVE ME?”  

“……forgive you?”  He tugged his hand free.  "…not if you keep…telling me how I feel.“  

"OH!  YES, THAT IS VERY RUDE OF ME.  IF YOU DESIRE TO ENTANGLE YOUR PLATONIC FRIENDS IN THORNED VINES OF BITTER AND UNREQUITED LOVE, I WILL ACCEPT THAT AS A SIMPLE DIFFERENCE IN THE WAY THAT WE VIEW THE WORLD.”  

“…not that,” he said, irritated.  

“YOU DO NOT…WISH TO REMAIN FRIENDS?”  There was a pain in his chest. 

“No!”  He sighed.  "…I mean, I do.“

"OH.” Papyrus relaxed.  Then everything was fine.  Everything else would work itself out.  "THEN, WHAT WAS INCORRECT?“  

”……“ He leaned in and kissed Papyrus on the cheek.  ”…that.“  

Grillby turned around and went back inside.  


End file.
